


Pranks

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Ask from Tumblr:Somebody hides (post Blind Betrayal) Paladin Danse's power armour and jumpsuit. What does he wear instead?
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 16





	Pranks

Danse woke with a start to the sound of a Vertibird overhead, his heart pounding against his chest as he desperately tried to even out his breathing. As he lay waiting for the sound of retreating propellers, he could feel Nora turn over next to him and place her hand gently on his bare chest.

“Baby, what is it?” She whispered, her voice still heavy with the pull of sleep.

He quickly cleared his throat, placing his hand over hers and turning to face her. “Did I wake you?”

“Hmm. No.” She lied, blinking up at him with a faint smile on her lips. “I was about to get up anyways.”

The sound of a sudden commotion outside, followed by a string of curse words drew their attention immediately and Nora sat straight up.

“Ah fuck! Someone get the General, damn it!” A nervous voice bellowed in the distance as Nora pulled on her clothes, quickly strapping on her armor over the tight fabric and reaching for her laser rifle in the corner.

Danse darted into action behind her, searching the worn dresser for his spare uniforms, his mind abuzz with a thousand possibilities about what sort of hostilities were mounting their attack on Sanctuary. He had warned Nora that staying at the settlement could draw some unwanted attention and inherently pose a significant danger to their fellow residents at the hands of Brotherhood forces. But she had waved the concern away, insisting that there was nothing for them to worry about.

‘I’m sure as fuck not letting Maxson run me out of my goddamn home after two hundred years.’ She had grumbled, shooting him a glance that halted any further discussion.

As he pushed back piles of fabric, he found the space where he normally kept his jumpsuits surprisingly empty. Danse let out a frustrated sigh, looking back just as Nora disappeared through the doorway. He could faintly hear her ushering Shaun back into his room, followed by the sounds of her boots echoing against the worn wood floor as she ran across the living room and out the door.

He paused as he tried to find any suitable alternative in the pile of the mismatched clothing that she was so prone to collecting, hovering over a worn pair of what he assumed were black long johns. The pants would be a bit snug on him, but he figured that they seemed thin enough to wear under his Power Armor, and quickly pulled them on, followed by a tank top that barely reached his stomach.

As Danse sped out of the room, he quickly grabbed his own rifle and threw open the door to the living room. Except that the station where he had left his armor the night before was startlingly empty. He quickly scanned the area, spotting Nora arguing quietly with one of the newer Minutemen recruits.

“I don’t care what Deacon told you, did you actually _see_ any Raiders?” She demanded, gesticulating toward the fortified entrance of the settlement.

The recruit paled as he rushed to answer. “No ma’am. Sorry, ma’am, he just said -”

“Did Mac or Emilio see anyone?” She pressed, narrowing her eyes as she scrutinized the young man, who began shifting uncomfortably

“No, Deacon just said he saw a group of Raiders by the Red Rocket -”

Nora raised her hand, stopping his explanation with an irritated sigh. “Radio down there and double check with Sturges, but as a rule, we don’t listen to Deacon when it comes to operational security, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am, I should have -”

The sudden sound of laughter broke through the air, followed by a loud whistle from behind the clinic.

“Looking good, crew cut.” Hancock drawled as he sauntered out from around the corner, followed by Deacon and Cait who didn’t bother stifling their raucous laughter.

“I guess we finally get to see what you were hiding under all that Power Armor, now we can see why Nora likes you.” Deacon joked, offering a wide grin toward Nora who turned just in time to see Danse shoot an angry scowl at the other man.

As soon as she saw him, her frustrated expression disappeared as she scanned his attire.

“Hey, babe...” She asked, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing “Are you wearing my old leggings?”

“I... It would appear that is an astute analysis...” Danse admitted with a frown, looking down at the outfit in question.

Nora let out a faint laugh, shaking her head as she turned back to Deacon and crossed her arms. “Deeks, let me make this abundantly clear... If I ever catch you sneaking into my house again, I’ll kick your ass five ways to Tuesday.”

Deacon raised his arms in surrender, nodding at Hancock and Cait who were besides themselves with glee. “It wasn’t my idea, I was just the stealth man.”

“It is exceedingly reckless for someone untrained in Power Armor mechanics to try and operate an X01 suit. Where did you hide it?” Danse demanded, stepping closer to the group with a glare.

“Oi, that half the fun, innit? If we told ya where we put ‘er, we couldn’t watch ya run around lookin’ for ‘er.” Cait teased, crossing her arms defiantly as she jutted her chin forward.

“Your suit is somewhere safe... Well, for now that is” Hancock taunted, winking up at him as he threw his arm around Cait’s shoulder. “Come on, sister. Let’s wake up your girlfriend and enjoy the show.”

“Yer nothin’ but trouble, Mayor ‘ancock.” She answered with a laugh, shooting Nora a smug smirk as they made their way toward the bunk house.

“Yeah, yeah.”

As Nora turned back to Deacon, narrowing her eyes, he just shrugged and bit out a faint chuckle. “Don’t look at me, I have no clue where Cait put it.”

“Well today is going to be fun.” Nora grumbled, turning back to Danse with a smirk. “Come on babe, let’s find you something _else_ to wear.”


End file.
